


Second Spin Chatlogs

by TheGuard



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuard/pseuds/TheGuard
Summary: A collection of Chatlogs between my Trolls, some based on actual conversations I've had and others as warm ups.





	Second Spin Chatlogs

[SS] -{and done  
[SS] –{got a sea :D  
[LE] =O well done =:D  
[SS] –{now I just gotta ace it tomorrow  
[SS] –{which I will  
[SE] yaay  
[EL] yes! no more Working over internship!  
[SS] –{you got the place?  
[EL] p much.  
[EL] they've hAd some mechAnical problems, so there's been no communicAtion from them.  
[LE] =O congrats =:P  
[SS] –{ \o/  
[SE] th£ £xpo Party will b£ worth it  
[LE] =O worry, worry, worry  
[SH] –{ :0?  
[LE] =O constant level of panic cause this is due thursday!  
[SH] –{ Don't worry, it's gonna go well :)  
[LE] =O it's not enough, oracan!  
[LE] =;(  
*** LapisEclips crawls into a ball in the corner ***  
[LE] =O leave me here to fail  
[ST] nooooooooooo  
[ST] w£ can't hav£ that  
[ST] nooooo  
*** SteamEmbers frantically flails ***  
*** LapinEclipse flails aimlessly from the corner ***  
[ST] al$o, optimum tim£ of arriving at th£ train $tation will be 7:30, $o w£ hav£ tim£ for £v£ryon£ to g£t th£r£, buy tick£t$ and get on th£ train  
[ST] ju$t an FYI  
[ST] anyway  
[ST] $o, how i$ £v£ryon£ £l$£'s aft£rnoon?  
[ES] Not A lot GoinG on  
[LE] =O paralysing panic  
[ES] You CAn Do it, StEllA  
[ST] okay, now frantic panic $£tting in now  
[LE] =O yep know that feeling  
*** emotiveStrings serves a round of calming tea ***  
[ST] not £nough  
[ST] appar£ntly I was $uppo$£d to hav£ a blog with my Production $tuff on it  
[ES] O# soD.  
[SE] fuck a buck£t  
[SE] no, don’t, that’$ gro$$ and horrifying  
[ES] QuitE  
[SS] –{ Is steam down or something?  
[SE] ok, I'm hom£ now  
[ES] WElComE #omE  
[LE] =O home too =:) i only have a little way to go on my story  
[SE] I want to play $om£ gam£$ tonight  
[NS] hivearinos  
[LE] =O heya =:)  
[SE] hii  
[SS] -{eyyy  
*** shoreSkirter puts on sombrero ***  
[SE] party hard  
[SE] but not too hard, l£$t you hurt your$£lf  
*** shoreSkirter hurts himself while partying hard ***  
[SE] damnit oracan!  
*** emotiveStrings facepalms ***  
[NS] party hard-on  
[SS] –{all day, every day!  
[ES] No, A pArty #ArD-on only oCCurs w#En somEonE siIps viAGrA intO somEonE ElsE’s Drink For A lAuG#  
[ES] sorry, poor tAstE t#ErE.  
[SS] –{oh myy~~  
[NS] it’s only pool taste if the Viagra tastes bad  
[SE] moving $wiftly on...  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried having a go at turning a conversation with my friends into a chat between some homestuck trolls, complete with typing quirks and syntax and whatnot. Here is a key for you guys. (Originally on Deviant Art May 18, 2015)


End file.
